User blog:Thecatcherintherye309/What I Want to Be
My name is Holden. My parents named me after Holden Caufield, and it's funny because according to other people I'm just like him not to mention I don't want to grow up. I'm 17, and I have no idea where I'm going in my life or what I want to make a career. Hell I don't even want to work if you want to know the truth. I don't make full effort in school, but I compete in a sport. I damn near quit the team though quite a few times because I'm infamous for leaving my stuff behind at some damn wrestling meet or forgeting to bring the coach's scale back on match day. I'm told I'd lose my damn head if it wasn't attatched. That kills me. IF YOU REALLY want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents were occupied and all before they had me, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap, but I don't feel like going into it, if you want to know the truth. In the first place, that stuff bores me, and in the second place, my parents would have about two hemorrhages apiece if I told anything pretty personal about them... Anyway, I'm not gonna tell you my whole autobiography or anything but I'll tell you a bit about me. I hate people that are fake, or as my namesake's charachter calls them, phonies. I hate how adults all pretend to be so sincere about everything and make a big act out of everything. If there's one thing I hate almost as much as phonies, it's the movies. Don't even mention them to me. Talk about fake, there's not an ounce of truth in them: they're nothing but phony stories with phony people in phony places. And the 'based on the true story' ones? Pfft, strictly for the birds. Those KILL me. They warp the damn story so much that the real people the story is supposedly based on would have a heartattack just watching them. And last but not least I feel that when you're with somebody, like a relationship, you gotta really have feelings for them and not just do it because of their looks. I'll leave you with a quote from the book. I guess you could say it's my creed or whatever the hell people call those kinds of things. "I thought it was 'If a body mcatch a body,' " I said. "Anyway, I keep picturing all these little kids playing some game in this big field or rye and all. Thousands of little kids, and nobody's around- nobody big, I mean- except me. And I'm standing on the edge of some crazy cliff. What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff- I mean if they're running and they don't look where they're going I have to come out from somewhere and catch them. That's all I'd do all day. I'd just be the catcher in the rye and all. I know it's crazy, but that's the only think I'd really like to be. I know it's crazy." '' ''- The Catcher in the Rye, page 173 Category:Blog posts